


Grip and Eyes

by Vixenkiba



Series: TerrApocalypse - The Thief and the Guard [1]
Category: TerrApocalypse
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fantasy, Hurt, I am not even sorry for it, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Post-Apocalyptic, Smut, Steampunk, but warnings will be given in the chapters, oh gosh a lot of smut, slow-build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenkiba/pseuds/Vixenkiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is actually a fic on my original, main story, TerrApocalypse. </p><p>The story describes a slow-build relationship between two very different characters, one being a thief and one being a guard, in a Post-Apocalyptic, Steampunk/Fantasy genre. Next to this there will be multiple side-stories as well, when this story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip and Eyes

Your Grip on my Body, and My Eyes on Yours

When he took his hand away, it was red. _Blood-red._ The damn guard had cut him badly, but it wasn't the wound that caused the pain. It was the deep cut that was left in his trust that stung like a rapier, the last piece of hope shredded to pieces. 

Moonlight was shining through the cold, metal bars of his cell as he looked up. _I screwed up big time tonight. No, NO, HE did!_ The blood-loss was playing ugly tricks on his ever-clear mind, a state of constant dizziness flowing back and forward from his head to his toes. The sound of a nearing person made his mind clearer for a moment, but it wasn't the same guard as usual; this one's footsteps made a lighter _clap-clap_ sound on the rock-paved ground in contrast with the heavier _bump-bump_ noise usually made by the huge guard that visited him. The huge, determined, rock-hard guard that right now wouldn't dare to look him right into the eyes. _Damned MONSTER!_

A roll of bandage was thrown through the bars.

"Sulking now behind the bars now, eh? Thinking of ways now to get outta there now, eh? Take the damn bandage, filthy thief, and cover your ugly little cuttey-wuttey now, will ya? They want you alive now, okey, to pay for all your crimes now, eh?”

 _Who the heck does the guy think he is? He would be screaming for his sore-assed mother when I visited him in his house at night._ The fact that Nordin was wounded for a change, didn't make him any less dangerous or clever. He knew he would easily be able to get out of this prison, again, though this time he would need a longer period to heal. 

_Never, NEVER will I trust that bastard again._

"This must have been the first time you were hurt by a guard now, eh? Damnit, I owe him money now, you runt!"

_He broke the damn rules!_

"Though you must think you're really something, eh? Well, I tell you, you piece of shit, you're _nothing!_ He totally took away all your pride, hah!"

_He is an untrustworthy, inglorious, ass-fucking bastard!_

"I still would die to know how he finally caught you though now, eh? Share the secrets, will ya? Then I will earn some money when I catch you. Oh, not that you will escape this time!"

The guard kept going on and on, where before he had always been afraid to even give the slightest whimper in Nordin’s sight. No one of those low, lame guards had been able to catch him in this city before, no one. No one, but the huge guard. 

_I will show him._

"Eh, what's the nasty glow for now?" 

_When the time is right, I will fucking show him!_

"Why so quiet now, mommy's boy? Cat got your tongue nowWAAARGH!"

The guard flinched backwards when Nordin flung himself against the cold bars, blood splashing on the walls and floor. 

_I will show him that he doesn't mess with THIS thief!!!_

"Easy now, easy there, heh, hahaha!" The small guard grasped the rocks on the walls to keep himself standing, and slowly shuffled away, cringing and laughing madly. His nervous laughs didn't stop reverberating in the corridor until he was far away.

When Nordin was finally alone again, he took the bandage and wrapped it around his neck and shoulders. Mike would be able to handle the wounds better when he was home again. He wouldn't be able to stay long there, but at least he would see his little brother before he would leave the city for an even longer period this time. He didn't know yet where he would go, but it would certainly be far away from here. _I don't even care anymore._

Mike would miss him, at least Mike would. Mike was old enough now, and finally climbing up in the Steamkite Organisation, pursuing his dreams, and Nordin was happy for his little brother. He hoped Therice would not notice him coming back, she would probably only yell at him again. 

And yelling she did.  
\---

"What were you _thinking_ , coming back here and stealing again?! What, just _what_ is wrong with you?!"  
"Terra..."  
" _No_ , Mike, you clearly don't see the problem here! His habits are putting a danger on the both of us! I could be kicked out from this city _again_ , _you_ might even be kicked out from the Steamkite Organisation due to a mistrust caused by him, _he_ could-"  
"Terra...!"  
"NO MIKE!"  
"Sis, Nordin is wounded!"

Nordin had been awfully quiet for his usual doing. Therice let Mike go, and the not-so-little-boy-anymore flew him around the neck.  
"Careful Mike, careful..."  
"It's okay Nordin, I already put some healing energy into you."

Indeed, Nordin didn't feel the stinging pain anymore. He snuggled his brother close, and looked Therice in the eyes for a long time. She finally spoke calmly.

"You're leaving." It was not a guess, it was a statement.  
"Yes."

Mike let him go and stepped backwards, eyes grown big.  
"That sounded way too definite, bro. Normally you say stuff like, 'just a little while', or, 'until things have cleared up a bit', or, 'just to hide my face for a moment, until I will strike again', but, no, please. Please bro! You gotta come back!"

"Listen little brother." Nordin put his hands on Mike's shoulders. "I am unwanted here. And after what happened here tonight, I can't stay here anymore. I'll probably be hurt even more." _And not in ways you would think._

"But I want you here, bro! I need you to go out there together, and to have fun on the streets, and to talk with, and share out adventures!"

Therice put her hands on Mike's shoulders as well. "Mike... You’ve got to think more about your future. Do you think the Steamkites would accept you if they knew you hang around with thieves on the street?"

"But Nordin gets to do fun stuff all the time! He goes on adventures, and pulls tricks on people, and-"

Nordin pulled away. "Listen little bro, I am not abandoning you, and I will see you once again. Not all adventures are happy ones, and Therice has a point. If you want to become a Steamkite, you've got to pull yourself together for now. I'm sure once you're in there, you'll also find the people there to have adventures with." _Let's hope it will be good adventures though, little brother._

Tears started to well in his little brother's eyes. "You will always be the Adventure Chief though..."  
_It is time I went, it will only be more difficult the longer I stay._

He ruffled Mike's hair.  
"And you'll always be my little brother."

Mike squeezed his arms, trying to hold back his tears. 

Therice gave him a weird look. Almost like the was sorry. _Yeah, right._

 _There is just one thing left I have to do here._ Nordin turned around and climbed out of the window, into the bright night. 

In between the snorts and cries of his little brother, he thought he could hear a woman's voice say 'Take care, Nordin', but when he stood on the rooftops looking over the city, it could only have been his strange imagination.


End file.
